Things Not Flipped
by Elvesfindfairies
Summary: Will Julianna find out the secrets of Bobby. And what will happen when she starts to fall for him for who he is, not how he looks. When a girl comes in to their love connection, it suddenly becomes a love triangle. What will happen then?


Things Not Flipped

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Alicia, Bobby, etc. are characters from Things Not Seen and Bryce and Julianna are characters from Flipped.

UPDATES: I'm trying to do as many POV's as possible. I'll do try to update as much as I can. But, hey, I got school and all that junk to worry about. So… Enjoy!!

**Julianna's POV**

The truck moved in and I was staring at it. The door opened and slammed closed. A bearded man walked out of the truck. He was slim and slender. His dark brown hair shined in the light.

"Get them stuff, Robert."

It was a woman, in a polka-dotted cotton dress, walked out of the side door and stared at the tall and slender man, who happened to be Robert. Robert growled softly and went to the back of the truck. He stuck his head inside. Then, he started to walk inside. He was there for a moment.

Then, he came out and had some boxes in his hands. I heard a thud. It wasn't any of the boxes. Robert was still holding them. I didn't see anything drop. What could've made that thud? I could've kept on observing but I was interrupted.

"Julianna, come on!! We have new neighbors. I'm sure they wouldn't want you to peer at them. They would think you're a spy. Anyway, would you like to help me make cookies for them?" My mom had her hands on her hips and her face was loose.

I replied, "Sure!! What kind?"

"Chocolate chip. What other kind?"

My mom walked into the kitchen and I took one more quick peak. I gasped sharply to myself. I saw a box in midair. No one was holding it. And I mean _no one_. The father took the box hanging in the air and he turned around abruptly. He stares at me and drag the curtains back to place, closing them.

I ran into the kitchen, ready to make the cookies.

**Bobby's POV**

My mom, dad, and I were in the truck. I was in the back of the truck, leaning against the boxes. I was busy playing with my Game Boy. "Go right!! Now go down!! Take that!!! Oh yeah. A, A, B, A!!!!!!"

The tires screeched. I leaned to the right and balanced myself with my hand. My game boy made a few beeps and it flashed "GAME OVER".

"Shucks! Stupid balance." I could hear my mom say something. I think I heard my dad's name in the middle of what she was saying.

I could hear a few footsteps approaching me. They were loud and heavy. That's how my dad was. For a skinny guy, he sure had some loud footsteps. I put down my game boy and stood up. Light started to appear and there was a slim shadowy figure in the light. I could see the features of my dad. His dark brown hair was still visible and his big eyes were shining.

"Bobby? Come here! Bobby, where are you?"

I snickered. He stepped inside and stuck out his hand.

"Bobby? Are you there? Bobby, don't do this."

I tried to stifle my laughter, but I couldn't help it. I burst into small giggles. My dad was walking read towards me. He was onto me. I stepped back and back some more until I reached the end.

"You're here somewhere. I could hear you giggling. I may not be able to see you but I sure can hear you."

I didn't say anything. So he kept on walking. Just when he was about to step on my foot, I fessed up.

"Alright!! I'm here! Can we go now?" I said.

My dad smiled and he said, "You can start by getting out of this truck. He grabbed a few boxes and put it in his arms. I walked along beside him. He stepped out of the truck and I jumped down. I made a thud. My dad put down the boxes and my mom was walking towards me.

"Bobby. Try helping out your father with a box that's full of your stuff. That might help." My mom didn't look straight at me. She kept turning her head, trying to face me until I would say "Mom, I'm right here!"

I said, "Alright. I'm going. I'm going."

I walked back inside the truck and started looking for a box that had my stuff in it. I found a box that was labeled 'Bobby's Clothes' in red marker. I lifted it and walked out of the truck. My dad smiled and said, "There we go, chump."

He took the box and I said, "DAD!! Look at that house to your left. My dad turned around and was looking at this girl. I was staring at her too. She had her mouth opened and had a face full of terror. She quickly closed the curtains.

"How long do you think she was looking?" I asked.

My dad stood there for a minute and finally replied, "I don't know. I really don't know. I hope not for a long time. I hope, Bobby."

_**So? What'd you guys think of? I'll add more characters as we go on. So far, we have Bobby and Julianna. Was this good? I'll update as soon as I get a few reviews (min. 5). Hope you guys like it! Oh, by the way, this is my first story to be posted. **_


End file.
